The present invention relates to command transfer and execution, and more particularly, to an electronic device (e.g., a host) for packing multiple commands in one compound command frame and an electronic device (e.g., a switch) for decoding and executing multiple commands packed in one compound command frame.
A bus is commonly used to allow one electronic device to communicate with another electronic device. For example, a first electronic device may generate commands to a second electronic device for configuring the second electronic device. In a conventional design, a single packet is used to transfer one command over the bus. In other words, one command is regarded as the payload of the single packet. However, besides the payload, the single packet is also required to transfer additional information such as header information. The additional information is the overhead of each packet transfer. In a common case that a length of one command in a packet is smaller than a length of the additional information in the same packet, the command transfer efficiency is quite low due to the fact that the command is only a small portion of the packet.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative command transfer design that is capable of reducing the overhead of each packet transfer between different electronic devices.